


Epilogue

by Xxxpokelad



Series: The Hatoful Purge [9]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, as usual, everyone goes apeshit, just this once everybody lives, this took me forever to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad
Summary: The Hatoful Purge series is what I think would happen if in the Japan of the Hatoful Boyfriend games universe they introduced the purge, the bloody event from the series of movies with the same name. It is set before the bbl route, but there will probably be spoilers to the bbl route.This is the last one!! Final chapter of the series. Enjoy.
Series: The Hatoful Purge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969891
Kudos: 2





	Epilogue

“Okosan senses something!”  
“What do your fine senses know, Bone-White Bird of Bean-Eating?”  
“Enough of this charade!” Tohri begged. “What is wrong with you all?”  
“Calm down, Tohri, everything is fine. I hope.”  
“Not really helping, Hitori.”  
“Wait, what is that?” Sakuya asked.  
The group of teenagers looked at an empty archway intensely.  
“What are you talking about? There’s nothing there.” Hitori stated, confused.  
“I told you, Higure is radioactive. They are now under his magnetic influence. They’ll be hard to wake up.”  
“Fallen Servant of God, do not fear!” Hiyoko said, emphatically. “The Hour of Darkness approaches, and I need you to fight with me!”  
Tohri sighed deeply. “What are you two talking about?”   
“See? I told you. They’re delirious already.”  
“Wait, where are you going?” Hitori asked his students.   
Before he could answer, the young birds plus the janitor Mr One cheered and promptly fainted.   
“Well, there’s that. Where were we?” After saying this, the King rushed forward to Hitori and started hitting him hard.  
Shuu looked at the scene with a flat expression. “Interesting.”   
“Stop that! Damn it, you’re behaving as animals.”  
“We are animals, Tohri.”  
“I know that, Shuu, but- that’s not what I meant, and you know it.”  
Shuu shrugged and didn’t add anything.   
“Right, what was your name again? Stop hitting Hitori or el-“  
“Or else what?” The King challenged Hitori, getting closer and closer to him. “What are you going to do about it?”  
“Will you two stop playing at who’s more macho and help me?” Ryuuji yelled at them. “My son is on the floor unconscious and you’re behaving like lunatics. Unbelievable. And you!” He said, pointing at Shuu, “You better think about how to revive these kids.”  
“What are you going to do if I don’t?”  
“I’ll never speak to you again.”  
The doctor seemed surprised and troubled at this response. His old friend and colleague said the exact right words to make Shuu quiet and collaborative. Without a word, Shuu nodded, went to the infirmary and came back with a medical bag.   
While the doctor checked the young birds, Tohri went over to see how Hitori was doing.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes. I mean, of course not. Look at what I got ourselves in. What I involved you with. You’re in danger, Kazuaki- I mean, the King- if mad at me, with reason, and I don’t know what to do. And Nageki is-“ He stopped abruptly, just realizing something. “Nageki! He’s here!”  
“What now.” Tohri whispered, stressed.  
“Nageki!” Hitori cried desperately, shaking the little dove’s body. “Nageki! Can you hear me? It’s me, Hitori! How have I not recognised you earlier?” Tears were running down his cheeks now. “Nageki please wake up. You have to wake up now.”  
Tohri, unsure of what to do, put his wing on Hitori’s shoulder. “We’ll get him back. Everything is going to be alright. Don’t worry.”   
Hitori, still crying, hugged Tohri tightly. “Thank you. For everything.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
“What’s up with you? I have never seen you so worried about someone.”  
“It’s my brother, Nageki. He- he died, before I- we met. The King, listen, I’m so s-“   
“Let’s leave the reunions for later.” The doctor interrupted. “From what I can tell, they’re out cold. Some sort of collective dream state. Higure must have caused this. If we wake him up, the rest will follow.”  
“How can we wake them up?” Ryuuji asked. “What drugs do you have here?”  
“I see you’re back to your old self.” Shuu grinned. “I’m glad. I have adrenalin and a neuro-blocker, specifically designed to counteract any hallucinogen. I suggest a mixture of the two.”  
Ryuuji nodded. “Sounds reasonable.”  
“Are they safe?” Hitori asked.  
“Completely.” After noticing Ryuuji’s stinks eye, he added: “Almost. Listen, I’ve never encountered anybirdie like Higure here. I studied him a fair amount, but nothing extensive. The neuro-blocker should stop his pheromones production, and the grip he has on the others specifically.”  
“But it’s all speculation.” Tohri completed.   
“I trust the doctor completely. I’ve seen him work, he’s one of the most brilliant scientists I’ve ever met.”  
Shuu blushed at Ryuuji’s words. “Shut up.”  
“What choice do we have, really?” Hitori pondered. “We’ve tried shouting and smacking them. We’ve waited a little but they’re not coming around. I think we should try.”  
“Yes, but what if-“ Tohri started protesting, but was soon interrupted.   
“Enough!” Shuu yelled. “They need to wake up now!” And after saying this, he injected Anghel with the dark liquid.   
The Luzon bleeding-heart dove jumped up at once.  
“Prepare to fight, Nefarious Laridae!”   
“Will you calm down, Higure?” Shuu asked impatiently.  
“What is going on today. Maybe I should have stayed dead.” The King reflected quietly.  
Everybirdie else was starting to wake up too.   
“Nageki! Nageki, can you hear me?” Hitori was shaking Nageki violently. “Please wake up, don’t leave me.”  
Slowly, Nageki opened his eyes. He mumbled: “Give me five more minutes.” Before being hugged so fiercely he couldn’t breathe.   
“Nageki, I haven’t been this worried about you since you were invited to St Pigeonations under the pretence of finding a cure for your illness, and never came back.”  
Nageki was still half asleep, and stuttering his words. “I- how do you know that? I though you were a teacher in this school. Who are you?”  
“It’s me, Hitori. How I’ve missed you. I was trying to avenge you.” Tears were streaming down Hitori’s face. He was almost sobbing at this point.  
So was Nageki. “Hi- Hitori? is that really you? How- what- but I thought-“  
“It’s ok. I changed a lot, I guess. I took this identity- mh, technically stole it- to get close to Dr Iwamine. I wanted to make him pay for what he did to you.”  
“You what?” Nageki screamed. “You stole somebirdie’s identity? To avenge me? Are you out of your mind?”  
Hitori was clearly upset still. “I- well, you said- you said you’d never forgive me if I didn’t do this.”  
“What?” Nageki repeated once more. “I cannot believe this. I- you- holy sh-“  
The King scoffed. “My sentiments exactly.”  
Nageki looked at him, as if he saw him for the first time in his life. “So this is the bird whose identity you stole?”  
“Yes.” Hitori whispered.   
“I cannot believe this.” He repeated.   
“Wait, so Mr Nanaki, our maths teacher, stole somebirdie’s identity to kill the doctor?” Ryouta asked in a confused tone of voice. “The doctor you, dad, worked with?”  
“Yes, I believe that sums it up.” Ryuuji answered.  
Since Ryouta was too stunned to speak, Yuuya asked the next question. “Wait, so Nageki, Ryouta’s father, and this other bird are- well, were- all dead?”  
“Yep.” The King, Ryuuji, and Nageki stated at unison.  
“What happens now, though?”  
“What do you mean, Mr One?”  
“If these birds were dead, will they return dead again? Or are they alive now?”  
Everybirdie pondered this for a moment.   
Then, Okosan spoke up. “Okosan is confused.”  
“Me too,” Hyioko sighed, “Me too.”  
“I hope that everybirdie will stop murdering one another now. Or try to.” Sakuya stated seriously.   
“I guess we’ll have to see.”  
Everybirdie laughed at what the King had just said. After all, they all had one hell of a day.  
They all got up, and spent the rest of the day together. Ryuuji caught up with Ryouta, the King agreed to stop trying to kill Hitori, and Nageki made plans to move in with Hitori and enrol at St Pigeonations.  
Sakuya hugged Ryouta, and Ryouta took him in a private classroom and kissed him passionately.  
Leone, although still mad at Yuuya, asked him if he wanted to get a cup of coffee one of these days. Yuuya said yes.  
Hitori asked Tohri if he was alright, and he thanked him once again for everything. Tohri laughed and asked him to stay in touch.   
And so, at the end of the day, eveybirdie stayed.


End file.
